


【授翻/哈德】Instinct

by Billowyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billowyblue/pseuds/Billowyblue
Summary: Draco和父母亲的下午茶时间进行到一半，Potter跌出了飞路网。“我能给你授精？”Draco的脸涨紫了。“当然不行！”他的父母不知所措地看着，与此同时他们俩掀起了一场内容难以理解而且本质绝顶怪异的吼叫比赛，即便补救一场性爱都没法停火的那种。Draco准备大踏步离场，Potter抓住了他的手臂。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	【授翻/哈德】Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BummedOutWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedOutWriter/pseuds/BummedOutWriter). Log in to view. 



一只蝠翼墨水瓶，好巧不巧地漂浮起来，开始撞击Harry的脑袋，墨水从喷嘴处猝不及防地满溢而出。Harry茫然无措，不知是该闪躲还是把它赶开，浅棕色皮肤已经溅上几道墨迹。这玩意有着蚊子叮人般的执著，躲避和驱赶一概无效。直到Snape转过身面向二年级的魔药课堂，那只墨水蝙蝠才凛然牺牲自己，一头栽到地上摔个粉碎，Harry的鞋子泼满墨汁。

“格兰芬多扣30分。”斯内普双眼冒火地说。

Harry向Malfoy怒目而视，后者坐在教室另一头，正和Crabbe还有Goyle一起拼命压抑窃笑，但不太成功。

“到现在你们应该要完成角蟾的添加了。”斯内普用鼻音哼着，在教室里四处走动，对周围学生们的无能表现面露厌恶。

在去储物柜的路上，Malfoy对Harry的进度发表评价：“你把那个叫做切粒？烂泥还差不多吧。”他经过Harry，嘴里嘘着。

眉心紧拧，Harry无视了他，努力不让自己分心。

Malfoy从储物柜回来的时候，故意狠狠推了Harry一把，差点把他撞进他弯腰照看着的坩埚里。Hermione几乎要跳到Ron背上才能阻止他冲上前去。

一滴汗从Harry的前额滚落。他努力无视自己变得有多热，继续固执地对付他的，老实说卖相凄惨的，魔药。

几分钟后，他差点切掉自己的手指，原因是一只施了咒的纸飞机对他发动突袭，打定主意要钻进他的左边鼻孔。教室的另一头传来斯莱特林们压抑不住的咯咯笑声。Malfoy挥着魔杖操控那只纸飞机，斯内普尽职尽责地装作什么也没看见。

 ** **“**** ** **停下！”**** Harry爆发了。

一阵战栗席卷了整个屋子。Malfoy的笑容消失了，持魔杖的手垂了下去。他的手松开，魔杖掉到地上，发出一声不大但是惊人的哐当。Malfoy站在那儿，一动不动，整间屋子都安静了，其他学生，甚至连同Snape, 都充满震惊地瞪着他俩。

“我——呃——”Malfoy举起他的食指，想说出一个整句然而说不出来。

Harry被Malfoy近乎魔幻的服从吓住了。出于某种理由，这让他脸红。

“很有趣嘛，”斯内普说，从先前的震惊中恢复过来，嘴角扬起一个冷笑，“你们俩，回去干活！”

咒语似乎破解了，Malfoy看起来脸色糟糕地苍白。他俯身拾起魔杖，把注意力转回他的魔药，并在这学期余下的时间里都假装没有注意到Harry的存在。

*

 _只是_ _偶然_ _罢了_ 。Draco这样推测。因为这是他唯一愿意考虑的解释。

进入三年级，一切回归正轨，他又开始像对待一个精神错乱的孤儿那样对待Potter。谢天谢地，他们之间没再出现什么怪异的—— _插曲_ 了，至少在那头发狂的鹰头马身有翼兽攻击他之前是如此。而自打那次事故以后，局面就彻底变得一发不可收拾。

“我要死了！”Draco大喊，整个班慌作一团，“我要死了，看啊！它要弄死我！”

“你死不了！”Hagrid不高兴地说。

在Draco能够说出他的遗愿之前，高大的巨人像捡一只破布娃娃一样把他捞起来，朝城堡跑去。Draco纯种巫师的鲜血溅在他们身后的草地上。

Hagrid大手大脚地把Draco扔在医疗翼，庞弗雷女士给他包扎了伤口。Draco疼得打了会儿滚，觉得好没意思，索性瘫在床上。庞弗雷走出办公室，冷若冰霜地瞧了他一眼，随即被走廊里一阵拖着脚步的动静吸引了注意力。她朝门口走去。

“我可不会让你在我的医疗翼门前跑田径，”Draco听见她训斥着什么人，“得了，进来吧。”

Draco伸长脖子，好奇是不是Pansy来给他抱抱。但Potter走进了房间，脸色憔悴。

Draco指望他会当场暴毙——这个不博关注就会死的小婊砸——但Potter只是走到Draco床前，看起来几乎就像是来……探望他的。

Draco的心沉了下去。Potter僵硬地站在那儿，保持着健康的距离，久久地 _存在_ 着。

“你——还好吗？”Potter勉为其难地问。

Draco刚想叫他滚蛋，却突然升起一阵被Potter关怀了的愉悦。他试图把它抹去。Potter稍稍靠近了些。

“当然不好，”Draco刻薄地说，“我差点就死了。”

Potter的脸色变得相当苍白，一只手攥住了胸口。

“我残废了。破相了。那个愚蠢的畜生几乎撕裂了我的手—”

“Mr. Malfoy!”庞弗雷尖锐地插了进来。她转向Potter，脸上挂着同情，“他很好，都包扎好了，一个疤都不会留。吃晚餐的时候他就可以回去了。”

Potter的脸恢复了一些血色。“嗯，好的。”他的语气明显很尴尬。他往后退了一步，看起来还是很憔悴。

“你想的话可以留下来。”庞弗雷女士了然地说。

“什么？不，”Potter否认，然后扯出一个毫无说服力的笑，“我其实还盼着——盼着他伤得更重些。”他说这话时好像非常痛苦。然后他逃之夭夭。

庞弗雷女士转向Draco：“你最好别那么吓他。他很担心你。毕竟，他是你的伴—”

“不，”Draco打断她，先前的愉悦变成了恐惧，“如果你不去散播荒唐的谣言的话我很会感激的。”

庞弗雷瞪着他，好像他失心疯了：“Mr. Malfoy, 不是很多人拥有魔法生物血统，拥有伴侣的就更少了。这象征着非比寻常的相性度。”

但Draco听不进去。事实是，他干脆捂住了耳朵。

*

直到八年级，情况才稍微变得极端了点。

时不时上演的服从（Draco方面）与保护（Potter方面）戏码终于达到了顶峰。

那是那一年的第二次日全食，Draco原本在魔法史课堂上安详地打着盹，直到Potter在座位上坐立不安的景象令他睁大眼睛。

Potter的脸烧红了，真的是 _烧红_ 。汗水淌下他的喉咙。眼下，Potter笨拙地拍打着他的长袍，他的衣服突然之间——无端端地——冒出了火星。

Potter还在上上下下摸他自己，以一种接近下流的方式，但火苗还是窜了起来，把衣服的其他部分也引燃了。终于，Potter别无选择地从椅子上蹦起来，毫无章法地扑打着，如今整个人都在燃烧。学生们尖叫着四处逃窜，格兰芬多们，甚至还有一些斯莱特林，一齐试图扑灭Potter身上的火。Draco震惊地看着火焰吞噬了Potter，他浑身焦黑地倒在地上。

很快Potter就烧得只剩一堆灰烬。Granger剧烈地抽泣着，Weasley看起来像是要休克了。

Draco想这个世界是不是疯了。巫师世界的救世主就在刚才—— _自燃_ 了。人类可以被烧得如此彻底以至于遗体都留不下来吗？嗯，如果是带魔法的火焰，那么是可以的。Draco的经验这么告诉他。

“谁去把校长找来，”Binns说，在一堆抽泣着，互相拥抱或是难以置信地默默摇头的学生中间显得奇异地不安，“把庞弗雷叫来，还有魔法部部长！Harry Potter死了。”

这是极致的讽刺。Potter赢得了第二次大战，下场却是稀里糊涂地死在霍格沃茨最无聊的一堂课上。

官方判定死因是“出于意外”，以及“魔杖的严重误用”。霍格沃茨掀起了一场声势浩大的运动，正告学生们不论何时都把魔杖存放在离身体至少五厘米远处，不管这样有没有狗屁效果。人们再谈起Potter也从 _“光荣的英雄”_ 微妙地改口为 _“无能的疯子”_ 。

接下来的一周学生们的课程取消了，然后，仿佛有谁抽走了Draco的精气神。

接下来的几天他晕晕沉沉，状态萎靡。他一丝不苟地执行着自己的日程安排，只在Goyle坚持叫他一起的时候才去学院大厅吃饭。要不然他就坐在宿舍里，什么也不干，只是发呆。McGonagall叫他去了她的办公室，察看了他的情况，断定他患上了一种麻瓜病症“创伤后应激障碍”。他的父母很担心，寄信让他回家度过剩下的秋季学期。于是Draco回去了。

回到庄园，他待在自己卧室里，萎靡不振，就这么漫无目的地望着窗外，心力交瘁得提不起精神去想Potter，更别提 _任何_ _事情_ 。他没有焦虑，他什么事也没有，只是铁板一块，只是全然空白。他看着太阳沉下西天，然后忽然意识到屋子里其他人的存在，他们的声音很遥远，漂浮在他注意力的边缘。

“这不是创伤反应，”有人说。那是Waters，家庭治疗师，“这种症状叫做衰颓，是他的媚娃遗传基因使然。”

“什么？”母亲嗓子哑了，“我们这一脉起码一个世纪没出现过媚娃了。”

“也许另有人触发了他休眠的基因，”Waters说，在Draco毫无焦距的眼睛前面来回挥着魔杖，“有时候这种情况是双向的。学校里还有别的学生也有魔法生物血统吗？”

“我表示怀疑，”父亲冷冷地说，“魔法生物遗传这些年来几乎闻所未闻。很明显这只是——”

Waters一抖魔杖，Draco感到后背一阵陌生的剧痛，热度，不适与压力飙升。直到什么东西爆出他的肩胛骨，撕裂长袍，把坐在椅子上的他向前掀去。父亲大声咒骂起来，母亲张开双臂接住了他，把他支在椅子上，他的脸埋在她的腹部。

“别碰。”Waters警告道，他指的是那双现在悬在Draco身侧的巨大翅膀。

父亲开始踱步。“那就是真的了。他是个该死的 _媚娃_ 。”

“但为什么是现在？”母亲质疑道，“他的生日在夏天已经过完了。正常来说难道不该在……”她不再说下去，声音哽住了。

“他本有可能一辈子都不显露任何征兆，”Waters回答，“然而，对于一个顺从者(submissive)来说，在他们的配偶遭遇变故时出现这样的反应是完全正常的。”

父亲骇住了：“顺……顺从者！？”

母亲小心地把Draco扶起来，仔仔细细地看着他。

“问题是，这样的状态会让他非常脆弱。”Waters继续说。

“有什么是我们能做的？”母亲问。

Waters思索片刻。“虽然会费些周折，但他需要找到一位新的配偶，最好对方有强大的魔力。等他找到新的支配者(dominant)，他的反应就会活跃一些——当然，取决于新配偶的力量。”

“我儿子不会——他根本没有——”父亲停下来，努力呼吸了几口，“为什么他非要是一个该死的Omega？”他质问道，表情难堪而懊恼。

“我甚至都不知道他有和——和谁亲密过。”母亲虚弱地说。

“他不需要和谁亲密，”Waters耸了耸肩，“一切都关乎相性度。有了相性，魔法会接管剩下的事情。”

“这都是那个 _白痴_ 干的好事，是不是？”父亲轻蔑地说，“你知道他们现在是怎么说他的吗？说他打败黑魔王纯属偶然，因为他其实是个废物。还说他都不知道怎么使用魔杖。我发誓，如果他不是已经结果了他自己……”父亲的声音渐渐远去，母亲领着他走出房间，Waters跟在他们后面。

那天晚上，母亲监督Draco用餐。整个过程冗长，艰巨，因为她不得不在他挖每一勺牧羊人派时百般敦促。父亲冲他大吼大叫的时候，Draco吃得稍微积极了点，但也好不了多少。从眼角的余光里他能看到母亲含泪的面容和父亲厌恶的神情。

夜里，Draco的翅膀自动缩了回去。次日早晨，母亲拖着他去参加Potter的葬礼。

“也许多少能做个了结。”她冷峻地说。

场面非常压抑，泰晤士河畔的湿冷愈发增添悲情。Granger依旧泣不成声，紧紧抓着鼹鼠。后者神色肃穆，几乎说不出完整的字句。

看样子整个魔法部都到场了，还有霍格沃茨的绝大多数学生。母亲拉着Draco站到前排，和其他一些高年级学生站在一起，融进他们黑色长袍的海洋里。

Granger站在河岸线上，举起一只玛瑙做的骨灰缸，拧开，云淡风轻地把Potter的骨灰倾倒在河水里。她脸上涕泪纵横，止不住呜咽抽泣。

这就是结束了。

就在人们四处走动，准备离场，把整件事情抛诸脑后唯独留给历史课本去铭记的时候，一阵电流噼里啪啦地窜遍Draco全身，将他一把震出恍惚，转而颠向另一个极端。他的神经高度敏感，身体紧绷抽搐。湿热的空气里燃起一道明亮的橙光，人们尖叫起来，在那道光面前短暂地失去了视觉。

一声哗啦响起，伴随着沙哑的咳嗽。就在Draco恢复视物之时，他认出了一个浑身湿透的Harry Potter，正从河里爬上来，以一种神经兮兮的冒失劲儿摸索着石头，好像他的眼镜当初没有连同他整个人一样被烧成灰似的。

人们震惊地站着，仿佛冻住了。一些人尖叫起来，四处奔逃，开始互相踩踏。Weasley跌跌撞撞地退后，一屁股摔在地上。Granger看起来好像要晕过去了。

Draco发觉自己只是呆呆地看着，他的眼睛定在Potter光裸的……无比光裸的躯体上。他用尽每一丝清醒的神志才移开视线，然后做了所能想到的唯一举动。他跑了。

*

_Omnix是最稀有的魔法生物之一，据说于19世纪90年代吸血鬼横行时期现世。彼时，吸血鬼女王Clara Kane杀害了负有盛名的药剂师_ _Oscar Carragher_ _，_ _她无意中接触到了他在遇害前喝下的一剂魔药，其中的基础配方是凤凰血。Kane进化出了对太阳的免疫力，但在夜晚会失去力量，也无法继续吸血。她还拥有了其他一些非同寻常的特征，导致再也做不成吸血鬼。接下来的内斗，以及最后的吸血鬼大战，毁灭了欧洲百分之八十的吸血鬼。Kane在战争中消失，再也没人见过她。之后的数十年，Ominx在某些家族血脉中时有出现。_ _Carragher_ _的魔药从未出现过复制品，人们认为，人类与凤凰的共同献祭是该魔药起效的关键。_

_特征：_

_一天之中，当太阳升至最高点，Omnix的魔力达到巅峰。天气湿热的夜晚，相对虚弱的omnix更易罹患魔力萎靡症。_

_Omnix拥有感知他们的伴侣是否蒙受痛苦或焦虑的能力，并常常能感觉到周围人的荷尔蒙和健康状况变化。目前已知有些omnix还可展现特定的治愈力。_

_日食期间，omnix进入热潮期，造成一天中体温逐渐攀升。症状包括脸红，流汗，发光以及最终的自燃。自燃可以在一天中任何时候发生，取决于omnix本身的脾性。自燃的omnix会在二到五天内从他或她的骨灰中重生，在这个过程中，他们魔力中的任何杂质都将被清洗一新。尽管这对于治疗魔力萎靡症，尤其是诅咒，极其有用，但已知的是，omnix的重生会带来不适，眩晕，有时还伴随疼痛和心理创伤。故而一般建议omnix在热潮期与他们的伴侣保持接触，以避免自燃。_

_热潮期的omnix性欲旺盛，但更为强烈的是他们对于陪伴的渴望。他们完全不介意舍弃插入式性行为，只要能换取和伴侣简单接触就足够了。_

_和很多其他生物一样，omnix群体间也存在支配者/顺从者的格局。支配者有能力掌控他们的顺从者。这种能力不容小觑，因为很多身为顺从者的生物也具备相应的能力来——_

Draco啪地合上了书。他实在看够了。他气冲冲地垂下眼睛，捏紧拳头，感到无比愤怒。

Potter搞得他上演了一出媚娃大戏。雪上加霜的是，Draco记得那段日子的每分每秒。他能清楚地回想起那些没精打采，那些倦怠厌世，那些不论是对于写作业还是对于进食的兴致缺缺。

他还记得他对周围人完完全全的依赖，只消这么想想就让他发抖。Potter的受难把他变成了一个毫无生气的偶人。

那个混蛋竟然触发了Draco的遗传基因。媚娃和其他好几种生物都能相性，这其中显然包括Potter的种族。因此Draco体内的媚娃，在某种无意识的层面上，以及出于某种糟透了的原因，把Potter认定成了自己的伴侣。

Draco弯下腰，把脸埋进手心。

这就意味着从今往后，每一次Potter迎来热潮期，Draco都会回到那种糟糕的行尸走肉状态，直到Potter所谓地“重生”。Draco低声骂起脏话。他不能再经历一次了。绝对不能成为 _常态_ 。

扒拉着头发，Draco抬起眼，发现父母亲都在明目张胆地盯着他。毕竟现在是晚餐时间。Draco把书推到一边，无精打采地用叉子戳着豌豆。自从葬礼以来，家里的气氛就很尴尬了。父亲和母亲对于近期的事件表现得极其沮丧，但双双决定装作无事发生。Draco认为这样最好。

可是，父母看着他的样子依然好像他背叛了他们。Draco看得见他们眼神里的谴责，而他害怕，在某些方面，这是真的。

*

“你想谈谈那个吗？”Hermione声音颤抖地说。她依然紧张得很，晚上随时都会通过飞路网去察看他的情况，仅仅为了确认他没有再次死掉。

“不太想，”Harry对她皱眉，胸口感到负疚的沉重，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，Harry，只是——我们真的 _应该_ 谈谈。”

Harry观察着他的朋友们，他们俩都用一种科学家等着见证化学反应的专注神情瞪着他。

“你什么都没提过，”Ron嘟哝着，“你真应该瞧瞧妈妈抖成什么样了。我们——我们都以为你——”

“我知道。”Harry沉思道。他遭遇了生物遗传性状的外显，它出于不知什么原因在他的血脉里复苏。Harry不是很了解这个，但不管他想与不想，以后这就是他身份的一部分了。“所以，我，呃，死了……”他勉强说，试图不要瑟缩于骨髓里残留的那种感受。这比第一次更糟，怪异而且难受。他觉得自己仿佛是一堆碎片徒劳无功地试图拼凑在一起，而不是一个完整的，功能正常的实体。他的“重生”并不是什么愉快的经历，从那天起，Harry每一餐都有巧克力和咖啡。

即使是现在，他也在大口嚼着巧克力蛙，试图通过摄入这些劲儿大的东西来让自己真正有所实感。但还远远不够。他想Ron是否能帮他搞到一些麻瓜们爱好的白色粉末状药品。

Hermione叹了口气。

“你当时在热潮期，Harry.”

“热潮期”。Harry若有所思地重复。这个术语对他来说意义不大。

“当一个omnix进入热潮期，如果没有伴侣，他就，呃……”

“会着火。”Ron接话道。

“正是这样。”Hermione说。

“燃烧。”Ron眨眨眼睛。

信息量太大了。显然Harry再也不是一个巫师，而是叫做什么omnix的东西。另一个魔法生物想必触发了他，或者别的什么。他对这些细节云里雾里。

“所以它结束了吗？”Harry问，不抱任何期待。这只是另一个他被迫跳进去的兔子洞，尽管他本来更想有机会做个正常的青少年。

“当然没有，”Hermione说，对他表示同情。她伸出手托住他的侧脸，拇指抚过他消失的伤疤曾经的位置，“又一次提纯魔力的感觉怎样？”

“我……”Harry犹豫了，但随即试图表达他过去几天的真实感受，“我感到 _缺失_ 。”他喃喃。

Hermione淡淡地笑了一下。“可以理解，”她从包里掏出一个纸卷，“你失去了你母亲遗留的保护，以及伏地魔的影响。有很多要习惯的。”

问题不在这里，但Harry没有反驳。他垂下眼睛看着Hermione铺平在咖啡桌上的纸卷。

“这是太阳历，”她解释说，“标明了月相，昼夜平分点——很多东西——但对我们来说，我们要关注的就是日食。”她指向下一次日食，那将是差不多五个月之后的事。“这会是你的下一次热潮期。”

光是想想Harry就感到反胃，“怎么阻止它？”

“你必须找一个伴(mate)。”她言简意赅地说。

又是这个词。Mate。“我这就有一个呢（译者注：指mate的另一个释义：哥们/兄弟）。”他说，拍拍Ron的腿，Ron点头表示赞同，一手环过Harry的肩膀。

“不Harry, 我说的是一个伴侣(partner)，有 _亲密关系_ 的那种。”

Ron皱起眉并挪得离他远了点。

“就像……配偶？”Harry别扭地说。

“事实是，不止。更像绑定对象。一个伴侣可以让你，嗯，状况稳定，在热潮期的时候。”

“所以我就不会……”

Ron鼓起脸颊，摊开手，嘴巴模拟出爆炸的声音。

“ _没错_ 。”Hermione说。

Harry感觉越发想吐了。

“除非你已经有定好的人选了？”她温和地说，靠近了点， _审视_ 他的眼神令人不适，“那一天你……呃……”

“自燃的时候？”

“正是。当时你有想着什么人吗？”

Harry不愿承认他当时的确想着某个人。事实上，那是他那一天唯一想着的东西，一直想到心烦意乱突破临界，热度攀升，烈火燃起。

“没有。”他飞快地说。

Hermione嗯了一声，开始讨论怎么才能帮Harry找到一个彼此契合的魔法生物与之绑定。在此期间，Harry盯着那张太阳历，开始计算到下一次日食还有多少时间。

*

过了几天，Harry重返霍格沃茨。接下来的几周，生活相对正常，除了他的同学朋友们似乎拿不定主意是该害怕他还是敬畏他。到了那时，《预言家日报》已经推测出了Harry遗传到的魔法生物基因，于是一时间所有人都对他目瞪口呆，仿佛等着他再一次自燃。下一次日食绝对会是一场 _噩梦_ 。不过，仔细想想，Harry大概率会在那天请假休息。

而要论迷惑行为，没人能比得过Malfoy。他似乎正战略性地同Harry保持距离。一起上课的时候，他不再嘲讽Harry，咒Harry或者向他扔东西，反而是尽可能坐得远远的，埋头在课业里，一边还神经质地念叨着什么，好像在和一个废柴隐形人交谈。

除此之外，Malfoy近来相当 _焦躁不安_ 。他的脸颊永远泛着一抹粉红，等待上课的时候在走廊里走来走去，或者靠在墙上，脚尖敲打地面或是手指叩击手臂。当他坐下来，他会翘起腿，一刻不停地抖。金发男孩坐立不安的模样看得人眼前发晕。而且最近，出于某种原因——

“他戴的是手套？”某天吃早餐时，Harry难以置信地问。

“谁？”

“Malfoy。”

Ron挑起眉毛，瞟了眼学院大厅另一端的斯莱特林长桌。“噢，我想是的，”他哼了一声，“傻逼。”

Harry伸长脖子继续他对Malfoy的研究，这时Hermione试图不那么直白地闯入了他的视线。“Harry, 你有没有觉得你今天格外心不在焉？”她循循善诱。

“啊，我知道，只不过是，Malfoy的……”

那个蠢货肯定出了什么问题。他的红晕，皮手套，还有令人恼火的动来动去。实际上，Malfoy所有的坐立不安都让Harry觉得很不舒服。

Harry抬起手想咬一口他一直又啃又舔的巧克力蛙，不料却对上掌心里一滩融化的巧克力，其中一些还顺着他的手腕往下淌。Harry被自己的唾液呛到了，他一掌拍上桌子，在桌布上留下一个巧克力手印。听到动静，好几个学生充满期待地扭过头看着Harry。Harry恐惧地望着Hermione。“是不是到了我的——”

“Harry，不是，”Hermione说，瞪大眼睛看着他，“离下一次日食还有几个月呢。”

然而Harry依然吓得要死。“我，嗯，我得走了。”无视了Ron和Hermione的抗议，他起身匆匆往医疗翼赶去。

不一会儿，Harry坐在床上，庞弗雷女士在他旁边咂着舌，一只麻瓜体温计从他嘴里探出来。

“怎么样？”待庞弗雷女士取出体温计，Harry问。

“荒唐得很，爆表了。”她叹服地瞪着那支体温计，回答道。看到Harry惊恐的神情，她露出同情的微笑，“但对于你完全是正常的，就你的遗传基因来说。你好得很。”

“但我觉得有点热……”如同炙烤，倒不如说……“而且我害怕我会要……”Harry的声音小了下去，感到自己脸红得更厉害了。

“Mr. Potter，你只要让自己冷静下来就行了。为什么不干脆躺一会儿呢。”庞弗雷扶着他往后靠。

“我都快着火了还怎么冷静？”Harry气冲冲地说。

“离日食还远着呢。你不会自燃的，我保证。”

“那这又是怎么回事？”Harry沮丧地说。自从他“重生”以来他还从未这么焦灼。

庞弗雷发出一声颇感无奈的叹息。“你还没到热潮期，Mr. Potter，然而……可能有别的学生到了。”她委婉地说。

Harry大惊失色地瞪着她。

“他们的热潮可能……稍微刺激了你体内的魔法生物。”

“我不明白。”

庞弗雷仔细地瞧着他。“有谁跟你说起过你的伴侣吗？”

发热的感觉加剧了，Harry眩晕起来。庞弗雷连忙跑去给他拿冰袋，Harry一接过冰袋就立刻牢牢按在头上。

“我以为我只用一年两次应付这个。”他沙哑地说。

“不一定是两次。日食最多的时候可以达到一年五次。但那无关紧要。你会没事的，亲爱的。你的症状很轻微，但接下来几天你可能都会感到燥热和心不在焉。”庞弗雷把一管粉色药剂倒进他嘴里，Harry感到自己陷入一种人工合成的安详之中，这感觉至少比慌乱好多了。

接着她把一沓厚厚的书稿塞进他手里。“有空的话看看这个吧。你不会有事的，Mr. Potter。我说真的。”

庞弗雷给他开了一小盒魔药——情绪镇定剂——让他带回宿舍。而就在Harry离开医疗翼，向下瞟了一眼手中的书时，热度蹭地窜上来，搞得他路都走不稳了。

《媚娃魔力以及交配习性》

*

那天下午，Potter在周边转来转去，举止奇异地平和。他时不时会看看Draco, 然后在口袋里一阵摸索，掏出一管亮粉色魔药一口喝干。看样子他已经脱离了狂塞巧克力的阶段，开始用一些更猛的东西了。

Draco充满警告地怒视他，但不管他去哪里，Potter似乎都在附近游荡，脸上挂着奇怪的表情。当Potter厚颜无耻到在魔咒课教室外和他迎面撞上时，Draco终于发难了。

"为什么跟着我，Potter!?"Draco质问道，手指在口袋里抽搐，他知道他甲床的位置已经长出了尖爪。

Potter眨了眨眼。"呃，我没——"

"不你就是有，你他妈的在尾随我，Potter, 我知道你有！你先是用你那浴火凤凰的马鞭一样的老二毁了我的人生，现在你又在城堡里到处尾随我。哈，你猜怎么着Potter，我不在乎你的老二有多大也不在乎你会复活多少次，我现在就要杀了你！"Draco抽出他的魔杖开始疯狂施咒，Potter闪躲着寻找掩护，周围的学生们尖叫起来，四散跑开。但很快Draco的魔杖被人从手中夺下，而且不是别人，正是斯莱特林们抓住他的手臂制住了他，而Draco不停挣扎踢打，向Potter许诺他所能想到的最惨烈的死法。被选中的男孩只是跌跌撞撞地后退，看起来又是陶醉又是警觉。

"够了，"Flitwick出现了，他的眼神混合着不赞同与担忧，"斯莱特林扣100分。Mr. Malfoy, 现在立刻到你的学院长跟前报道！"

Draco下到地牢，向Snape讲述了已发生事件的一个轻飘飘而且显著删减过的版本。Snape只是对他冷笑了一下，命令他剩下的时间都用来关禁闭。

Draco在魔药课教室里走过来走过去，按要求把原材料分拣又分拣，手臂抖动着，没有什么特别的原因。他为了够到摆在高处的薄荷花罐子而持续跳上跳下，他还开始打磨一些一年级生的坩埚，出于额外地好好表现或者管他的什么理由。这时他模模糊糊意识到Snape在对他讲话，一片嗡鸣声中一次次“Draco”的重复比起背景杂音来强不了多少。

“给我停一会儿不要动！”Snape大喊。

Draco僵住了，转头面向他的学院长。

Snape表情沉痛。“你的热潮期到了。”他下结论。

“什么？不我没有。”Draco摇头摇得那么猛以至于他很快感到天旋地转。

Snape皱眉。“处理一下，Draco. 处理好之前不要来上课。现在给我消失。”

Draco回到了他的八年级宿舍，他的另一个室友是Goyle。后者现在肯定是在吃晚餐。由于焦躁得吃不下饭，Draco索性开始写作业。他飞快写完了两篇论文，填完了他的天文图，然后一鼓作气写完了Goyle的所有作业。等他终于做完这一切，他换上睡衣，发现Goyle的床帘已经拉上了。他进来的时候肯定是看到了Draco在聚精会神地写他俩的作业，所以决定不去打扰他。心不在焉地点点头，Draco爬到床上，尽最大努力让自己感觉舒适，然而却发现自己扭来扭去，充满渴望，燥热紧绷。他想起了Snape的宣判。

他是错的他是错的他是错的他是错的……一个声音在他脑子里过度活跃地吟唱。

所有的翻来覆去和躁动不安总算耗光了他的精力。等他醒来，屋子里还是黑的，Goyle响亮地打着呼噜。一个快速的报时咒告诉Draco现在是凌晨三点。他呻吟起来，知道自己不大可能重新入眠了。

他浑身燥热，而且 _硬了_ 。皮肤感觉刺刺的，发疼的勃起顶着他的睡裤。他试图停止去想这一切如何都是Potter的错，因为那只会引向另一些不那么充满反感的，有关Potter的想法。他动了动，然后停住，感到裤子后面湿了。Oh fuck, oh fuck…他从未感到如此羞耻，在这儿孤身一人，欲望蓬勃，并满怀恶意地意识到他真的是个顺从者。

他感到恶心和迷茫，仿佛浸在水里，生物本能在皮肤底下骚动不已。Draco坐起来，飞快换上一条干净的睡裤。他需要一点空气，于是溜出了门，他的魔力毛毛躁躁，牵牵绊绊。他几乎能感觉到Potter萦绕周围的存在感。令人窒息。

而Draco想要定位到他，吸引他，用他的诱惑力捕获他。他呜咽着，步履不稳地穿过走廊，走出城堡。手指蜷曲，爪子抖颤。空气凉爽怡人，或者说冰冷。 _是的_ 。这就是他需要的。凭本能指引，Draco在巨大的校园中穿行，走向禁林。他悄然潜入，赤着脚，脚下落叶柔软，踩上去全无声息。终于他来到一块小小的空地而——

“F-fuck.”

站在那儿的是Potter，手臂交抱着，看上去和Draco一样不解。但紧接着Potter的眼神暗了下来，他的注视火星四溅。Draco感到自己的身体继续移动，尽管大难临头的感觉随着他们之间距离缩短的每一步而愈发强烈。当Potter的双臂环住他的腰，Draco感到自己抬起手攀上Potter的肩膀，他变成尖爪的手指抚摩着Potter的头皮，梳理过乱糟糟的头发，浓密而柔软。 _伴侣_ ，Draco想着，被拉得更近。Potter前倾过来，之后的一切都模糊了。

*

他被抱在惊人地强壮的臂弯里。当他被轻柔地放置在柔软的平面上时，Draco睁开眼睛，意识到自己在医疗翼。

他把注意力移向Potter，对方站在床边，看起来脏兮兮的，衣冠不整。他的衣服撕裂了好几处，一条较大的豁口露出他肌肉适中的躯干。

 _不是吧_ 。Draco想着，猛地记起他们在禁林的相会。他双手捂脸：“不，不，不，不……”这不是真的。 _不可能_ 是真的。他看着自己颤抖的手指。尽管羞愤欲死，但他的指爪已经消失了。

Potter攥住Draco的衬衫前襟，很快他的前额就挨着他的了。Potter的肌肤温暖而诱人。“你还好吗？”Potter的咕哝是如此低柔，几不可闻。

微微垂下眼帘，这样的接触几乎使Draco迷醉。他感到Potter的鼻尖轻轻扫过他的鼻尖，直到Potter继续开口才意识到自己点了头。

“那就好。”Potter的手挪到他的脸颊两侧，在如此神志清明的时刻，这个姿势太亲密了，令人震惊。

出于某种原因，Draco没有躲。直到脚步声传来，伴随着说话声，越来越近。

Potter皱眉。“我该走了。”他直起身子。

Draco点点头，这回力度很大。Potter刚刚走到外面的走廊，庞弗雷就从她的办公室里出来了，和她一起的有 McGonagall，还有一对神色忧虑的金发男女。看到他们，Draco瑟缩了一下。

“Draco?” 母亲快步扑到床边，看清他凌乱仪容的那一刻，她看上去心都碎了，“你还好吗？发生了什么？Gregory说你昨晚失踪了。”

“你被袭击了？”父亲质问，“是谁干的！？”

有那么一会儿，Draco的声音似乎在喉咙里卡住了。没有办法给出一个不那么尴尬的证词，他只好说出真相：“我发情了，”他说，暗暗将昨晚冠为他一生中最羞耻的时刻，“情况很坏。而且我……呃……”他感觉他脸颊泛起的红色在苍白的皮肤上打眼得像座灯塔。

父母亲陷入了沉痛的寂静，好一会儿只是打量着他，好像不敢继续推进这个话题。

“那人是谁？”母亲终于问道。

Draco噎住：“这还不明显吗？”

“我们想听你自己说出来。”父亲说。

“不。”Draco抗拒着。他埋下头盯着他的手，然后他开始抵抗，更多地是与自己斗争，“不，不，不……”但他的挣扎逐渐变得艰难，胃部痉挛，肌肉绷紧，仿佛对Potter的抵触情绪正给他造成生理损害。血管抽痛，心脏绞扭，在他的肋骨下方用力拧来拧去。到最后他再也否认不了。事实上，他的语气仿佛哀鸣，“是H...Harry.”

母亲的脸色变得惨白，父亲拔腿就走。母亲赶忙追上去，但在父亲一把扯开门后他们双双呆住了。

Harry Potter站在走廊里，脸色发红，神色不宁。他按着胸口，说，“我……嗯……Draco没事吧？”他的下巴绷紧了。

Draco的双亲僵硬地呆站了一会儿，直到母亲总算让到一旁，并且拽着父亲一起。

Potter向病床走去，脸上挂着自嘲的微笑。

“你把什么都毁了，Potter,”Draco灰溜溜地说。

“唔。”Potter附和着，坐到床上。不打招呼也不问许可，他把Draco一把拉到胸前，下巴搁在他的头顶，仿佛这是再恰当不过的探病礼节。

Draco埋在Potter破破烂烂的衬衫里呼吸，任由自己被抱着。他有多急于抽身，同时就有多渴望待在这个怀抱里，直到永远，或者至少，尽可能长久地待下去。“混蛋。”他含糊地说。

Potter摇摇头，抬起视线。“我想他还在说傻话。”他嘟哝着，冲着他们的旁观者们。

Draco不想回头去看父亲恼怒的面容或母亲嘴角的扭曲。

“噢这可真是……难办了。”McGonagall听起来有气无力。

母亲的声音同样疲惫：“我们是该好好商议一下。”

*

“你的热潮期多久一次？”那天晚些时候Harry问。

Malfoy的父母走了，医疗翼床边的帘子放了下来，Harry躺在他身边，一条手臂挡住眼睛。显然，Malfoy能够汲取他伴侣（也就是Harry）的魔力，至少庞弗雷是这么说的。Harry不确定这个事实是否适用于当下，但他的确感到彻头彻尾地疲惫，再说了，甩锅给别人的感觉总是很爽。

Harry能听出Malfoy回答里的讥讽（ _好像这问题有多风马牛不相及似的_ 。Harry哼了一声）。“差不多是每个月的头三天左右。也说不准，”他含糊其辞，“不是所有人都足够幸运，一年只用应付两次日子确定的热潮期。”

“日食最多可以一年发生五次，”Harry知会他，“而且我应付得可不轻松，字面意义上，我会死。”

Malfoy不为所动地哼了一声，然后在床上翻了个身面向Harry. 他把脑袋靠在Harry肩上，不消片刻就睡着了。有够别扭的，这种亲密感，但Harry这么多天来头一次感到身心平和，仿佛沐浴在和煦的夏日，在温凉的湖水里浮浮沉沉。

从那时起，他们一致同意共度热潮期，互惠互利。Harry发现，Malfoy经历热潮期的时候，近距离接触对于他们而言就足够了，用不着插入式性爱。Harry体内灼烧搏动的热望能被肌肤相贴所缓解。Malfoy还是会相当躁动不安，但当Harry和他说话，捏捏他，摸摸他的背，或者做……呃……其他举动的时候，他似乎就能平静几分。

怪异的是，Malfoy好像格外能从Harry的命令与引导中得到安抚，当然Harry不曾把这一点说出来。他只是确保在长篇大论里掺进一些敦促和鼓励，Malfoy的焦虑似乎相应地得到了缓解。

Harry的第二次热潮期还没到，虽说不太可能会和Malfoy的重合，但他还是试图不去担心如果重叠会发生什么。他们俩执意维持柏拉图，如果柏拉图意味着没完没了地互相鄙夷和以暴力相胁的话。McGonagall为他们特意安排了一个令人倒胃口的“求偶区”，但他们均对此谨慎规避。即使在那里的时候，也只能勉强同意不对彼此扔咒。

Harry觉得Malfoy每个月都来一次热潮期挺不方便。但鉴于Malfoy的热潮期平均只持续两天（有时候一天），也就不算太恼火了。更何况，情绪镇定剂也帮了点忙。

他们各自的魔法生物差异非常奇妙。Malfoy的热潮期让他无可否认地欲求不满，连带搞得Harry也性致勃勃。事实上，他们竭尽全力才没有不管不顾地搞在一起。Harry回想他自己的热潮期相比之下更情绪化，当然也伴随着肉欲。但那更多是一种充满迷恋，甚至饱含爱意的体验，而Malfoy的热潮期明显关乎性。

有一天，Harry把太阳历拿给Malfoy，Malfoy在日食的日期上标注了好多红圈圈和感叹号，让Harry很困惑。他好奇等到自己经历热潮期，或者健康状况不佳的时候，Malfoy是否也会做出不良反应。Harry仍然记得Malfoy被巴克比克划伤的那一幕，当时他差点把午餐呕出来。

“你还好吧？”那天晚上Harry嘟哝着问。

一开始就是例行公事地抱抱，呃，这个情况下是交颈依偎 (spooning)，因为Malfoy好像更喜欢Harry的胸膛贴着他的后背，手臂环着他的腰。Harry低声絮语，摸着Malfoy的头发，媚娃扭动喘息得过分煽情，以至于Harry发觉自己在无意识地摆动胯部。从这里开始局面就一路堕落到火力全开的互相磨蹭，其间夹杂着Harry自我遏制的艰难尝试。他们已经好几个月没有，嗯， _好好做爱了_ ，从Malfoy第一次热潮期之后就不再有。并且Malfoy家庭似乎正是倾向于这么办。然而，现在Malfoy正不耐烦地胡乱脱掉自己的衣服，Harry也没有任何 _费力_ 去阻止他的意思。

“等等，可，我们不能。”Harry不怎么热情地抗议。

Malfoy真真切切地 _跳_ 到他身上，Harry仰面倒进床单，呻吟着，享受Malfoy的老二摩擦他的老二所带来的愉悦。随之而来的软声呜咽，低哑粗喘与温暖搏动的体温比起可怕来更多是快感。

“我们不该。”Harry咕哝着，Malfoy把他的衬衫推上去，啄着他的每一寸皮肤，留下淤痕与印记，几乎是在努力 _宣示主权_ 。真是个傻得可以的顺从者。而且这感觉棒极了。近乎折磨。“真棒，”Harry喃喃道。Malfoy一味掠夺着他，好像忘却了自己亟需照料的欲望。Harry呻吟起来，“梅林，但愿你能……能 ** **吻我**** 。

Malfoy暂停片刻，然后沿着Harry的身体爬上来，总算把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，开始一个甜蜜的饱含宠溺的长吻。Harry融化了些许，直到那吻结束。Malfoy恼怒地抽身，接着左右开弓揍向他。

“嘿——停—— _嗷_ ！”Harry痛呼出声，他的颧骨挨了一击，“他妈的搞什么？”他擒住Malfoy的双腕。

“你 _命令_ 我。”Malfoy控诉道。

“我什么！？”

Malfoy挣出Harry的掌控，转而抓住他的肩膀。他眼睛里的灰色溶成银色，与此同时Harry感到几股电流猝不及防地窜过他的血管，Malfoy的肌肤熠熠生辉。但他没能因此精神一振，恰恰相反，Harry渐渐变得虚弱，直到他反应过来Malfoy在 _汲取_ 他的魔力。Harry一把将他推开。“搞什么鬼！？”他重复道，瞪大眼睛。

Malfoy朝他扑过来，他们扭打在一起，混乱之中用上了手，脚还有……翅膀？他们摔到地上，Harry将Malfoy压进地毯里，感谢梅林Ron今晚在女学生会主席的房间过夜。

“我很抱歉，”Harry说，明白过来他之前干了什么并倍感惭愧，“上帝啊，我太抱歉了。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛看着他。“下不为例。”他轻声说。

“我保证我不会了，我是说我——我会尽力不那样的。”Harry的心沉了下去，因为他愈来愈懊丧地意识到，那个吻没有一丝一毫是出自真心。

Malfoy仍然面色铁青，但他微微点了下头，于是Harry从他身上爬了起来。有那么一会儿他们默默无言地坐在地板上，Harry变得越来越热，Malfoy则开始动来动去。

“你有翅膀。”Harry贸然开口。他伸出手抚摸起其中一只巨大的，洁白的羽翼。羽毛柔软得不可思议，说真的，是Harry摸过最柔软的东西。Malfoy颤抖起来。

带着迷乱的表情，Malfoy吞咽着，勉强点了点头。于是Harry继续闲闲地抚着那对翅膀，而这证明相当……有帮助。

*

下一次热潮期，Malfoy的翅膀没再蹦出来，但金发男孩越来越多地运用他的能力这一点让Harry十分好奇，因此他终于决定翻一翻庞弗雷之前给他的那本关于媚娃的书。他翻到标题为《魔力》的章节。

_媚娃能力范围宽广。最为知名的是他们的诱惑力，也就是一种用于引诱性匹配对象的费洛蒙，以达成情爱，性，或者更隐秘的目的。媚娃的诱惑力在施放对象身上产生的效果会随着接触的增加而逐渐减弱。_

_其他能力包括：_

_-化形并喷射火球的能力，见于alpha群体。愤怒能触发化形，这种现象在omega当中较为少见，omega无法制造火球，但已知的是会长出爪子。与之相反，alpha会长出尖喙和类鸟的外形。_

_-汲取魔力的能力，为omega所独具。该能力在怀孕期间尤为重要。_

_-翅膀的显现。尽管完全可以用于飞行，媚娃翅膀通常用于传递舒适，坦诚，脆弱和服从的讯号。翅膀的显现可能也代表着繁殖时机成熟。_

_-一些媚娃已知有能力通过魔法召唤他们的……_

Harry若有所思地搁下书。一直以来他总是从支配者和顺从者的角度看问题，但这本书使用的术语是alpha和omega. 他猜测这意味着Malfoy是个omega.

然后Harry脸色一沉，一时间恼火于Malfoy拥有这么多各种各样的能力。而Harry唯一有的就是度过热潮期失败后诡异的魔力清洗，所谓“重生”。别人还以为他的“支配者”标签会伴随着实质性优势。Harry厌烦地把书推到一边。

*

毕业后，Harry和Malfoy都在魔法部供职。尽管不在一起工作，他们还是低头不见抬头见，毕竟他们各自的部门有意向相互沟通。

Harry总是能判断出Malfoy什么时候热潮期将近。Malfoy逐渐升级的暴躁易怒，行为不妥，过度强势以及从甩上办公室门到和同事握手时的用力过猛都是明证。

某天看到Malfoy对他泪水涟涟的秘书威胁说要把她降职时，Harry做了他认为最正确的事，他把金发青年拖到一边。

没错，Malfoy的日子快到了。Harry几乎能从他身上 _闻_ 出来。很快，他的鼻子就埋在Malfoy的颈侧。这是档案室，他们站在角落，背抵门栓，这样万一有人进来，他们至少还能抢出几秒钟应对他们同事关系的政治灾难。Malfoy黏在Harry的怀抱里，这一点让人心情愉快。

“我们这次挨得太近了，”Harry低声说，意识到他自己的热潮期也快来临。他还从来没有和Malfoy共度过他的热潮期，并因此感到诡异地脆弱，“你的就要到了，但今天才26号。”他责备地说。

Malfoy气哼哼地往后一退。“媚娃的热潮期又不准。我告诉过你可能会变。”

Harry还是觉得这回早得奇怪。毕竟，那么多个月来都很稳定。Harry充满戒备地瞧了Malfoy一眼，心想金发青年会不会就是借机想搞他（比喻意义和字面意义上的“搞”）。

Malfoy回以一个严酷的怒视。Harry咬住下唇陷入思考。

“你来我家，”Harry做出决定，眼神暗下来，“今晚。”他说。这不是一个命令，但Malfoy依然有所动摇。

“我，嗯……”Malfoy扶着墙壁，不出所料地表示反抗，“你可以来庄园——”

“我不觉得庄园是个好主意。”Harry说，攥住Malfoy的袍子。

Harry的第一次热潮期比较温和，但这一次感觉要强劲得多，Malfoy来者不善的热潮期更是火上浇油。能量堆积得越来越快越来越猛，最后的崩塌注定惊天动地，Harry不认为到那时他想要任何旁观者在场。

Malfoy扭了几下，然后不情不愿地答应了，含糊其辞地说自己会来格里莫广场。Harry这才松开这位媚娃的袍子。为什么这个混球非得把一切都搞得这么难办？

Malfoy看起来有些慌乱，走出档案室的时候定定地看着Harry，双眼闪烁着不怀好意的情欲。Harry露骨地望回去，在Malfoy能够甩上门之前伸手一挡，跟着他走了出去。他其实应该等个几分钟，谨慎行事，但他感到怪异地……充满占有欲。他差点就控制不住自己要把Malfoy拽回屋里，但最终只是热切地望着金发青年的背影，目送他信步走向电梯。

*

那天晚上，Harry坐在格里莫起居室的一张扶手椅里，深深呼吸以求镇定，感到热度飞快聚积。他给自己倒了杯火焰威士忌，陷入一种比情绪镇定剂更令人愉悦的迷醉里。他靠进椅背，享受着古老的宅子里不时响起的低吟与吱吱作响。他不清楚自己在那儿强装冷静地坐了多久，直到飞路火焰腾起，他发觉自己从Malfoy走进屋子的那一瞬开始就望着他。

“我应该搭头一趟门钥匙出城。”Malfoy戏谑地说。

Harry只是继续端详着他，大脑因狩猎的欲望昏昏沉沉。眼下Malfoy看起来更遥远了，几乎遥不可及。Harry的脉搏加快了。

“噢，”Malfoy说，饶有兴致地打量着Harry，“你的开始了。”他朝扶手椅走来，俯下身，他的手触到Harry脸颊的那一刻，Harry浑身沐浴在凉爽的解脱之中，他惬意地闭上眼睛。

“你看得出来？”他说。

“感觉就像是有……好多萤火虫在你皮肤底下飞来飞去。”

“戏真多。”

“我讲的是大白话。”Malfoy不高兴地说。

Harry睁开眼睛，和另一双灰色的牢牢相对。Malfoy微微打着颤，抽回手，双臂环抱腰际，后背瑟瑟发抖。

“你还好吗？”Harry问。看起来他的翅膀就要……它们会出来吗？如果Harry要求他显出翅膀会怎么样？

Malfoy潦草地点点头。“我躺一会儿就好。”

“二楼左边的房间。”

Malfoy好像拿不准要不要离他而去。

“我不会有事的，”Harry说，“一切都取决于脾气性格，对吧？”

Malfoy翻了个白眼。“祝你好运。”他拖着腔说。依旧有些迟疑，他走向楼梯，扭头瞟了Harry一眼，“别让我等太久，Potter.”

“嗯。”Harry不置可否地应着，看着Malfoy消失在二楼。他的血液鼓动着怒海狂涛般的燥热。

深呼吸，Harry站起身，在壁炉前蹲下来。咬着下唇，他呼叫了Hermione.

她不一会儿就出现了，睡衣衣领在下巴底下支棱着。“Harry, 最近怎么样？”

“目前为止还好，”Harry勉强说，庆幸于她多半看不出他在脸红，鉴于他同时还在发光什么的，“我现在进入了我的——”

“对，我知道。日食到了。”

Harry点头。“我们一直想保持柏拉图，不想……把事情搞得太复杂。只是，Malfoy的热潮期也到了，我觉得这个节骨眼我们谁都没有多少自制力。”Harry坦承道，感觉越来越热。

Hermione探究地看着他。“Harry……你知道你如果不想自燃的话就必须去做什么。”

他猛吸一口气。

“去找Malfoy.”她说。他知道她在担心。

“行。那好吧。”

“没关系的。对魔法生物而言，有时候决定一切的就是……本能。”

他希望她是对的。本能会划清界限。Harry深呼吸一口，走上二楼。

他从Malfoy背后爬上床，把他抱在怀里。这么做的一瞬间，他就知道他没救了。Malfoy温暖，湿润，为他敞开。Harry埋头在他的颈窝里吸气。他没法应付这个。Malfoy的费洛蒙加上他自己的热潮期，一切都成了折磨。“让我疼你。”他恳切地说。

Malfoy发出颤抖的呼吸。

“想要你。”Harry摆动胯部，Malfoy呻吟起来。“想得快疯了。”他硬得如此厉害，近乎疼痛。他能感觉到Malfoy的爱液渗透了裤子。“你是我的伴侣，”他低吼着，被发自内心的强烈欲求所吞没，“ ** **你是我的伴侣**** 。”

“操，Potter.”

 ** **“Omega.”****

“Alpha,”Malfoy下意识地回应，苦笑于自己随之而来的生理反应，“我是你的伴侣，”他呢喃着，疲惫地，安详地，其中坦荡荡的臣服降温了Harry血液的沸腾。

在那之后，Harry心满意足地获得了平静。他把脸埋在Malfoy的背部……他的羽毛里——翅膀现在出来了。这就够了。这就是他想要的全部。喉咙深处愉悦地振动着，Harry闭上眼睡了过去。

等他醒来，热潮期已经结束了。Malfoy躺在他身旁，依然睡着。

阳光透过窗帘倾泻进来，晨曦中的Malfoy明艳照人，金发熠熠闪耀，肌肤光洁无瑕，身姿苗条轻盈。翅膀让他看起来像个天使，尽管这位纯血更像是天使的反义词。

Harry的注意力停留在那双象牙白的羽翼上。这意味着Malfoy和他处得舒服，对吧？Harry伸出手抚摸它们，翅膀微微舒展，Malfoy发出的声音是如此诱人，Harry不得不克制地把手缩回。他仍然能感应到Malfoy辐射出来的热度。Malfoy微微动了动，睁开一只困倦的灰眼睛，招手让Harry过来

Harry捧着Malfoy的脸，细细瞧着他。他的手指拂过他脸上一道细小的划伤，要么是工伤，要么就是Malfoy自己用爪子挠的。不管怎样，Harry凑近，舌头覆上伤口。

Malfoy十分震惊。“你刚才舔我了？”

Harry诡异地有点头晕。“呃……没错？”

Malfoy抬起手去摸伤口，但Harry看到它已经消失了。“你治愈了我。”Malfoy扮了个鬼脸，不知该感到欣慰还是冒犯。

不假思索地，Harry更进一步，来到Malfoy的脖子，但这回就不那么高效了。他连吸带舔，贪欲无法自抑，Malfoy贴着他扭动起来。Harry推倒他，治疗服务沿着锁骨往下，然后是胸口。他发觉自己对Malfoy的肚子给予了特殊关照，不明白对此的痴迷从何而来。Malfoy叹息着往后仰，显然乐在其中。终于，Harry开始向更下方逡巡，但立刻被打断，Malfoy捏住他的下巴，引着Harry爬上来，和他面对面。

Malfoy的热潮期已是强弩之末，但他们在接下来所剩不多的时间里怀着别样的居心。Malfoy张开腿，其中一条松松勾住Harry，一刻也不曾移开眼睛。

Harry端详着金发青年，双手机械地挪到Malfoy的胯部，猛地把他的伴侣拉近。肢体相触带来的官能汹涌令他们喘息，Malfoy汁水淋漓，只待采撷。

Harry不假思索地俯身想偷一个吻。令他惊喜的是，Malfoy准了。

*

Potter发展出了在他身边逗留的倾向，甚至在热潮期之外，以及大家都能看见的工作场合也是如此。而Draco无法抵赖他的魔法生物非常享受这种关注。此前，他们一个月有28天都在无视彼此，如今他们花大把大把的时间毫无节制地（真 _的太多了_ ）待在一块儿，而这开始催生出一些难听的谣言。等到Draco以战略性避嫌的名义给他们的形影不离叫停时，已经太迟了。媒体拍到了一张照片，《预言家日报》封面上他们俩火热的眼神交换看起来很倒胃口。Draco摊开报纸浏览配文，不安地撅起嘴唇。

 _Draco Malfoy_ _是魔法生物吗？_ 作者：Saundra Sneed

_对于所观察到的_ _Draco Malfoy与Harry Potte_ _r之间_ _的互动，_ _人们一直很好奇。_ _这些_ _行为_ _近来愈发明目张胆，尽管这两位表面上共同点缺缺。魔法部知情人士称，两人_ _频繁_ _发生口角_ _且言辞激烈_ _，这对霍格沃茨校友最近还_ _常常_ _一同消失_ _而_ _不予解释。_ _这_ _似乎_ _说明_ _两人_ _开展了_ _恋情，但另有消息表明，Mr. Malfoy告假频繁，事实是，_ _差不多都在每个月相同的两天_ _，_ _除非那两天正好是周末_ _。此外，上次日食期间Malfoy_ _不见踪影_ _，而当时Harry Potter由于_ _他的omnix 热潮期同样（显而易见地）无法出勤。基于_ _Mr. Malfoy出众的外形与其家族谱系，有人推测他_ _遇上_ _了一种稀有的媚娃遗传性状_ _外显_ _。_ _再_ _结合他对于_ _Mr. Potter_ _清晰可见_ _的_ _依赖_ _以及力量对比来看，他应_ _当_ _是一位罕见的男性_ _omega._

_这位消息提供者是在_ _制造噱头_ _博眼球吗？或许吧。但_ _可以公布_ _的是，_ _Malfoy和Potter的生物绑定在魔法动物学界已经是不争的事实，并且至少一位匿名霍格沃茨教职员证实了他们的魔力联结。尽管魔法生物绑定在今天难得一见，众所周知，哪怕概率再小，在Mr. Potter面前向来不成问题。所以，实在没有别的解释了。_

_有鉴于此_ _，还有最后一个谜团需要解开。Mr. Malfoy最近的体重增长让人_ _提出疑问_ _——_

Draco啪地合上报纸，脸颊热了起来。

不过或许他本该读下去。Sneed的猜测再怎么样也不会比他的任何一个想法更糟。Draco把手肘撑在桌上，支着下巴。

他决定躲开Potter不仅仅是因为他们日渐亲密。另有别的迹象抬头。而离他下一次热潮期只剩不到两周了。

Draco不在身边的日子里Potter越来越频繁地与他联系，呼叫飞路，寄猫头鹰，寄纸条，没什么别的目的，就为瓦解Draco所剩无几的清醒。又或者Potter只是在凭本能行事。Draco不知道，但他太过焦虑以至于压根没想过要弄个清楚。所以他当了逃兵。况且，还有别的事要操心。

Draco将注意力转向他浑圆的肚皮。这绝对是对他上次热潮期和Potter上床的惩罚。从天而降的凸起让他看起来就好像……嗯……他甚至都没注意到苗头是什么时候出现的。Potter会觉察的。这个东西在Draco苗条的身形上显得如此突兀。下个热潮期他们见面的时候Potter就会看到。 _如果我还有下一个热潮期的话_ ，Draco不安地想。

去他妈的媚娃基因。就算是当他总算注意到体重上涨，Draco一开始还挺喜欢这个身体变化的，想着看起来还不赖。他还抚摸着小小的肚子，怪异地满 _心喜爱_ ，而他本该觉得恶心才对。

然而，当肚子变大，他顽强克服本能意识到有大事正在他身上发生。他怀疑自己知道那是什么，但这个想法太荒谬了。或者恰恰一点也不荒谬。Draco说不好。

*

第二天，Draco约见了一位媚娃专家。

整个检查过程中他僵硬地躺着，努力不要把自己搞得忧上加忧。检查结束后，治疗师Shaw露出沉吟的神情。

“告诉我我没怀孕。”Draco坐起来，冲口而出。

“你没怀孕。”

“噢感谢梅林，”Draco松了口气，“那这个见鬼的是什么？”

“一颗蛋。”

Draco的脸刷地白了。

“你可以把它看成媚娃形式的排卵。你的身体已经准备好，嗯，受孕了。”

Draco挣扎着保持呼吸，却只发出破碎的喘。治疗师轻柔地顺着他的背。

“我会试着解释，”她继续道，看到Draco已经恢复了一些，尽管面色惨白，好歹不再窒息了，“伴侣关系的核心是相性度。生理上的，情感上的，魔力上的——相性无处不在。比伴侣匹配还要少见的是蛋的形成，这意味着连结和选择，意味着ai——”

“你怎么敢！”Draco打断她，“我不——！我们不是——！”他说不下去了，耻辱到了极点。

Shaw叹了口气。“我建议你不要不把这个当回事。魔法生物配对已经够稀有了，更别说同性之间。男性媚娃一辈子产卵一次都是千载难逢的。形成蛋说明你很舒适，快乐，而且做好了和你的伴侣建立家庭的准备。或者说你的身体是如此。这是一个……好兆头。”

Draco怒视着她。

“如果你的伴侣给这颗蛋授精，它就会发育成胎儿。如果没有，蛋会在你下一次热潮期结束后重新被身体吸收。”

*

Draco飞路到办公室，脱下外袍的那一刻，他听见门口传来声音。

“你在躲我。”

Draco僵住了。他慢慢转身面向Potter，后者倚着门框，手臂交抱。

Potter的目光自动跳到Draco的肚子。他张开嘴唇，走进来，门在身后关上。

“我长胖了。”Draco满不在乎地说。他挂起外袍，脸色微微扭曲。

Potter似乎彻头彻尾地迷住了。“哦…看起来不坏……”他惊呆了，“看起来还挺好的。”他开始向这边走来，Draco想要躲开，却发现自己脚下像生了根。

Potter把手放在凸起上，一阵热流漫过Draco的五脏六腑。他因克制自己不要蹦到这个omnix怀里而发着抖。Potter的瞳孔扩散了。他也能感觉到。他抚摩着Draco的腹部，沉迷其中。

出于某种奇迹，Draco奋力避开了接触。“这就是个良性肿瘤蛋之类的东西。”他弯弯绕绕地说。

“蛋？”Potter的眼睛瞪大了。

这家伙当然只能抓住唯一的关键词。“这是完全无害而且没意义的。只不过是一点随机发生的媚娃小毛病。我下次热潮期之后它就会自行消失。只要我们不，呃……”

Potter看起来将信将疑。“你确定你不要紧？”

“对。”Draco撒了谎。

“好吧，那就……我还会再来的。”

Potter离开时Draco险些咒骂出声。他知道Potter第一时间就会跑去咨询Granger。想做点正事的希望看来是破灭了，Draco草草写了张病假条，然后逃去了庄园。

*

Draco和父母亲的下午茶时间进行到一半，Potter跌出了飞路网。

“我能给你授精？”

Draco的脸涨紫了。“当然不行！”

他的父母不知所措地看着，与此同时他们俩掀起了一场内容难以理解而且本质绝顶怪异的吼叫比赛，即便补救一场性爱都没法停火的那种。Draco准备大踏步离场，Potter抓住了他的手臂。

“ ** **留下**** 。”Potter下令。

当他如愿冻在原地，Draco的面部因愤怒而扭曲。他尝试掐死Potter，但这混蛋步出了他的攻击范围。

“我们能谈谈吗？”

“有什么好谈的？”

“我之前不知道还有这种可能。”

“Potter...”

“我们需要认真想想，至少得谈谈。”

Draco耸起鼻子。“你想给我授精？”

Potter脸红了。“你的身体想告诉你一些东西。而且你的状况已经说明了问题。我们在一起是对的。你——很快乐。”

Draco吞咽了一下。

“这可能是我们唯一能有孩子的机会了。”他靠近，再次抚摩起Draco的肚皮，重新引燃了那种不断堆积的暖意，仿佛提神剂直接注入Draco的血流之中。“我们得考虑这个。”Potter恳求地说。

“我们甚至没有真的在一起，”Draco发着牢骚，“我完完全全被这个蒙蔽了。我们没有结婚。我是个缄默人。我不能就这么——”他摇头，“我不想请假。还有我不、不能变肥。”

“就因为你的形象？认真的吗？”

“我不想怀孕！”Draco怒吼，“ _我不要！_ 如果你那么想，你怀啊。”

Potter生气地皱起眉。“我可不是有配套功能的那一个，很明显吧。”

Draco脸红了。“你其实也不想要这个的。只是你的魔法生物思维罢了。”

“但是我想要。 _我想_ ，”Potter说，Draco的心跳乱了，“我想拥有你已经好久了。你是我的绑定伴侣，而且你对我来说相当……重要。 _最最_ 重要。”

Draco头晕目眩。

“尽管这颗蛋非常难办，我觉得我们可以把它变成一件好事儿。”Potter用他空着的那只手穿过Draco的发丝，将垂落下来的几绺从他脸颊边拨开。

Draco紧紧闭上眼，片刻后睁开。“去死。”他尖锐地说。

Potter脸色一沉。“Malfoy— _Draco_. ”

“你只是想让我顺从你，”Draco怨道，Potter看起来惊恐万分，“我对你来说什么也不是而且你心里清楚。”他不会允许Potter利用他的负疚。

“亲爱的。”母亲开口了，Draco浑身一僵。完全忘记了父母还在场。

“妈……”

“讲点道理吧。想想你的未来。”

“Potter说的对，”父亲说，表情沉痛，“这可能是你获得继承人的唯一机会。”

Draco颤巍巍地抽了口气。他试着动了动，欣慰于他的脚没再定住了。“我得走了。”他说，飞快幻影移形以免任何阻挠。

*

他应付不来一个孩子的永久存在。他还太年轻，而且从来不知道自己有可能怀孕。他甚至不觉得自己能为Potter付出到那种程度。他们除了是彼此生物本能的奴隶还有别的吗？

Draco讨厌自己这个样子，他意识到肚子在稳定变大，看起来有点可爱，但也或多或少让他觉得恶心。一颗蛋。他心不在焉地抚摸着它，发现自己在做什么后就停下了。

他到Pansy家的时候她的视线跳到他肿胀的腹部。“你胖了。”她毫无波澜地说。

“是啊。”Draco回答。

“这就是你们两个闹别扭的原因？”等他们各自端着一杯茶在厨房坐下后，Pansy问。

“什么？不——我们没有——当然不是。”

“只是随口一说，还挺巧合的。”

“Potter才不介意我变得有多胖。”Draco恨恨地说。他几乎希望他会。

接下来的几天他都在回避这个话题，听Pansy讲述她的猎艳故事聊以消遣，而且很奇异地不抱任何妒忌。有时候谈话会转到他和Potter的一夫一妻式关系，但Draco找不到任何词语来加以描述。

Draco还开始冲动性地……打扫和整理Pansy的公寓。治疗师告诉过他会出现这种状况。 _筑巢_ 。她是这么说的。随之而来的是缓慢膨胀的深层次焦虑，一直持续到热潮期来临。

Pansy和她的新猎物出去了。Draco半个晚上都在来回踱步，回到客卧睡下后他翻来覆去，满心想着Potter. 这是他第一次没有对方陪伴的热潮期，这感觉有多坏完全可以用自燃来类比。

他从床上爬起，脸颊通红，呼吸困难，爱液淌下大腿。他的身体不听使唤，而且看起来仿佛妊娠期过半。他知道这不是个好主意，但还是忍不住飞路呼叫了Potter.

“该死，Draco, 你还好吗？”Potter的脸出现在火焰里。

Potter依然称呼他的教名。Draco皱眉，脸红，然后点头。心神涣散到已经无暇去分析自己对此作何感想。

“你在哪？”Potter质问。

“还是不说为好。”Draco吃力地说。

“好的，好的，只是——我很高兴你来找我。”

“真的？”Draco表示怀疑。

“当然。”Potter答道，尽管他听起来心急如焚。

蹲着不舒服，而且使他背痛。Draco干脆坐到地毯上。他的手滑到腹部坚实的凸起。Potter瞪着他的大肚子。

“你看上去——”

“像头毒角兽？”

“—— _好可爱_ 。”

“闭、闭嘴Potter.”

Potter吃吃笑了起来，Draco假装没注意到他把手伸到眼镜底下抹了抹眼睛。

“你这次没那么坐立不安了。”Potter指出。

“就是心里烦。”

他们又说了会儿话，还争论谁的热潮期更省事（显然是Potter）。Draco任由Potter的嗓音冲刷着他，安抚着他，以一种热潮期开始以来从未有过的方式。不知何时，他昏睡过去。

次日早晨，他的肚子恢复平坦，仿佛那颗蛋从未出现。壁炉里的火燃尽了，只剩一堆灰。Draco坐起来，把膝盖抱在胸前。

*

几个月后，Draco在庄园吃晚餐，桌子底下他的腿不耐烦地摇晃。

“又到热潮期了吗，亲爱的？”

Draco皱眉看着他的母亲。这段时间他的热潮期似乎来得随心所欲。门铃响了，片刻后，Binkey通报Potter的到来。

“抱歉来迟了。”Potter说，在Draco身边坐下。他把手搭在Draco的椅背上轻抚他的后颈，Draco微微融化其中。

父亲一并无视了Potter的存在与做派，母亲则扬起眉毛。

“我不知道你今晚会来，Mr. Potter。”

“是吗？啊，Draco可能忘了说了，他这种时候容易分心，”Potter靠进椅背，他的傲罗长袍绷在他日益强壮的肌肉上，“我们俩都……嗯……彼此只隔一两天了。所以我们打算过一个长点儿的周末。”

“唔。”母亲啜着她的红酒。

Draco无意识地朝他挪近了些，一心想要增加他们之间的接触，直到Potter清了清嗓子。

“嘘，暂时不行，”Potter把Draco放在他腹股沟部位的手拿开，让其转而握住叉子。母亲咳嗽起来，父亲惊掉了他叉着的蛋卷，“吃吧，Draco。”

Draco尽力了，但无论吃什么尝起来都像硬纸板，沙粒一般刮擦着他的咽喉内侧。他把盘子里的东西吃掉四分之一，Potter总算准许他到此为止。他们找借口离席，一出餐厅的视线范围，Potter的手就滑到他的屁股捏了一把，Draco几乎站立不稳。

打从那个蛋以来，Draco的热潮期激烈程度飙升。又或者他只是对Potter的老二太过上瘾，从而再也组织不起任何抵抗。

他把Potter拽去自己的房间，把他推到床上，飞快扒掉自己的衣服爬到他上方。他抖着手扯下Potter的裤子，与此同时Potter握住他的胯引导他坐下去，直到Draco呻吟出声而Potter倒抽凉气。Potter让Draco骑了他一整晚。热潮延续到第二天，到那时Draco已经疲惫不堪，但依然无比想要。他们调换了体位，让Potter缓慢地干他。等到热潮期终于过去，他们都累坏了。

Draco趴在床上，翅膀张开。如今它们总是在热潮期冒出来。

“够激烈的。”Potter沙哑地说。

“嗯……”

“我要歇会儿。”他说，脸埋在枕头里，传出的声音模模糊糊。

Draco感到Potter的手臂挨着自己。他已经开始发烫了，离正式进入热潮期还有几个小时。

“到这儿来，”Draco说，“我可不想让你就这么一睡了之，没准把房子都烧了。”

Potter嗤之以鼻，但还是爬进Draco的臂弯里，贴着他的胸口，闭上眼睛，呼吸洒在Draco的锁骨上。

Draco以为自己也会睡，但发现自己只是大睁着眼，感受Potter体温的不断攀升，数分钟过去，几个小时过去，星星点点的光亮开始在Potter的皮肤下闪耀，流转飘忽，好像精灵荧光。

Draco把他叫醒。“开始了。”

“噢，对。”Potter睡眼惺忪地说。

Draco正要提议他们去那只佛罗伦萨珠宝箱上面做，Potter靠过来吻住了他。

 _蠢货_ 。Draco想着，一边吻回去。

Potter的热潮期比起渴求性爱，更多是亲密，这让Draco有点不安。更让人不自在的是，Potter的热潮对Draco毫无影响。如果不是日期都在太阳历上标明，Draco甚至都意识不到伴侣的需要。Draco吐露这个想法时，Potter翻了个白眼。

“顺从者的小自私。”Potter嘲弄道，Draco得意地笑了。

Potter想要接吻的意愿胜过其他一切。不管Draco如何试图用更有趣的事诱他分心，最后总会回归到嘴唇相贴，而Draco也随他高兴。

结束之后，他沮丧地发现好像没法收回翅膀。他翻身趴着，Potter摸着他的羽毛直到他软绵绵地任凭摆布。还是收不回去。

他们睡了整整一天。Draco醒来时整个人被搂在怀里，后背贴着Potter的胸口。Potter在睡梦中漫不经心地抚摸着他的肚皮。

Draco在臂弯里转过身。“起床了Potter，你还要上班。”他踹Potter的脚踝。

“嗯……”Potter不顾Draco抱怨的嘟囔把他拥得更紧。终于，他睁开碧绿的眼睛，仔细看着Draco，然后用一个黏糊糊的吻突袭，“我喜欢和你一起醒来。”

Draco吻回去好让他闭嘴。

洗完澡，Draco下楼去吃早餐，Potter还在做出门前的准备。他向父母咕哝了一句早安，几乎提不起把吐司送到嘴边的力气。脑袋轻微发晕，肚子略有抽搐。

Potter走进来，头发潮湿，身上穿着干净的傲罗长袍。“嗨，早上好啊。不喝茶了，已经迟了。回见了那就。”他说，躲避着母亲和父亲的眼神，他每次在这边过完夜都这样。

母亲抿起嘴似乎想笑，而Draco干什么都没力气，只能选择和父亲一样无视他。Potter匆匆走掉，但很快又折回来，把脸埋进Draco的发丝里，深深吸气，然后再次离开。

Draco浑身僵硬，被这个举动搞得方寸大乱。他的父母看他的眼神非常奇怪，他白了一眼，懒得管了。

*

几周后，两人在飞路网上争论魁地奇球队。

“普德米尔队不会输的，以他们目前的阵容绝不可能。”Draco从洗手间喊道，他正在穿衣服，停下来和裤子纽扣较劲。

“飓风队很有希望，”Potter反驳，“你看到他们新的追球手了吗？”

“找球手不中用，追球手再棒又能怎样？”Draco刻薄地回呛。他眼前几乎能浮现出Potter撅嘴的样子。

“哦，随便吧。我要过来了，我想跟你说话。”

“什么？”Draco把头探出卫生间的门，“等等Potter，这不是个好时机而且——”但飞路火焰腾了起来。

低声咒骂着，Draco背过去匆匆裹上长袍，但无济于事。

一双臂膀从背后搂住他，接着无比自在地探下去捧住了他的肚子。Draco叹了口气，往后倚着Potter的胸膛。他回头瞟了一眼，讶异地看到那双绿眼睛里的笑意。

他苗条体型上的变化不容否认。腰部的加粗很快发展成为实实在在的肿大。

“你是不是……嗯……又排卵啦？”Potter委婉地问。

Draco眨眨眼。“没。只是胖了。”

Potter喷笑。“我注意到你是长出了小肚腩。”

“嗯。”

“有谁会知道Draco Malfoy居然这么能生养？”Potter说，吻着他的脖子，令Draco颤栗，“这是你今年第二次为我造出了一个蛋。”

他的身体违心地渴望这样。它想要Potter给他授精，想被干到怀孕。他的眼皮颤动着，Potter摩挲着他鼓起的肚皮。“你觉得这会一直发生吗？”Draco忐忑地问

“不知道，”Potter回答，“梅林啊，你这个样子太他妈美妙了。”

他就知道Potter会这么想。这理所应当使他兴奋。

Potter停了停。“这个月我们的热潮期又重叠了。我想——最好我们中的一个到外地去，这样我们就找不到对方。”

Draco瞪大眼睛。“你乐意自燃？”他挣出怀抱和Ominix面对面。

Potter的回答非常真挚。“对，心甘情愿。”

*

日子一天天过去，除了他日益鼓起的肚皮，其他没什么可操心的。Draco常常盯着自己的肚子，试着想象真的怀一个 _宝宝_ 。困难太大了，即便只是想想。但当他把Potter也纳入考虑，事情就变得轻松不少。他在脑海中勾勒Potter乱糟糟的头发和绿眼睛，畅想他们仨组成家庭。

 _荷尔蒙罢了_ 。他会这么告诉自己。然而想法尽管会动摇，却从未消散。Omega天杀地热爱孩子。愚蠢的Omega脑回路。

他把这大部分归咎于自己不再对此一惊一乍。由于已经习惯了产卵这回事，现在有这些奇怪想法就是他的错了。

当父母亲注意到他再次胖起来，Draco有多急于逃避，他们就有多呆若木鸡。不知为何他们忍住了没做评价，但他们问起Potter的频率变得如此之高，以至于让Draco陷入一种强烈的欲望撕扯。飞快逼近的热潮期以及新近出现的对于宝宝的执念把情况搞得更糟。

宝宝。

宝宝。

这么想的到底是他还是他的生物本能？很重要吗？两者难道不是合于一体？生物本能好像想要孩子……他想要得快疯了。他必须把这个弄明白。更重要的是，他得告诉Potter。

Draco飞路呼叫了格里莫广场，意料之中地无人应答。他又试了Potter在法律执行司的办公室，结果一样。

Draco舔着嘴唇。他知道自己就在热潮期的边缘，但他想要头脑清醒地做出决定。如果他还不尽快找到Potter，那个Omnix就会由于等不到他而自燃，这颗蛋又将重新吸收回体内。因此Draco狠狠咬牙，以大义凛然的决心呼叫了Granger-Weasley住所。

Granger接听了，和她对话的事实仅仅好过和Weasley。

“Malfoy,”她语气惊讶，同时打量着他，“你——噢我的天。”

他知道他看起来一团糟。膝盖跪得疼了，Draco转而一屁股坐在地上，双手在后面支撑着。“我——需要——Potter，”他呼吸艰难地说，接着脸红了，“我是说——我需要跟Potter说话。”

Granger脸上的若有所思转变为忧虑。“看看你自己，肚子臃肿，神魂颠倒。噢，你就快要——”

“够了，”Draco打断她，脸红得更厉害了，“看在梅林的份上，闭嘴吧Granger。就告诉我他在哪。

“在工作。”Granger坦言，非常反高潮。

“啊……”Draco心神涣散地摸着自己的肚皮。根本没有Potter摸的感觉那么好。

“他的任务延长了。他说等早上任务结束他就要出趟远门。都日食了还有什么事要办，我真的没懂，但——现在一切都说得通了，不是么？你知道的Draco，你的情况非常罕见。你在做正确的决定。噢，我太为你们俩高兴了！”

Draco狠狠剜了她一眼。“我仅仅只是想跟他 _说话_ ，”他强调，“我们还没决定任何事情，但……呃……时间有限，而且我们，我们也许会的。”他吞咽着。

“噢Draco！”Granger灿烂地笑了，“你们俩会成为一级棒的家长。我已经等不及——噢，”她的脸垮了下来，“任务是保密的，而且他不肯告诉我他完事后要去哪里。”

Draco的心沉了下去。“唔。”他摩挲着缓解核心处突然爆发的一阵难受翻腾。

Granger瞪着他，双眼在火焰里闪着光。“好吧，能有什么坏处呢？”她说，接着透露了Potter任务分配的移形换影点，还有其他几个任务细节，好像仅仅是为了闲聊，“还有你不会相信Perkins对那只猫做了什么——”

“嗯对，谢了Granger.” Draco打断她。赶在她祝贺他更多之前关掉了飞路连接。

他最好赌自己能追上Potter，在他早上出发之前。

Draco长叹一声，再一次鼓起全部的勇气。

*

Draco抵达移形换影点时迟了，主要是因为神经兮兮，拖延发作，以及突然之间钟情于爱抚他的雕鸮，后者伸出脚，高叫着要接活儿干。

Potter正打算移形换影离开，这时Draco慌了，发射出一股强劲的诱惑力，使得Potter在原地摇摆不定。

当Draco腼腆地走进小巷，Potter抬起脸，眉毛上扬。

“我就说怎么感知到附近有个排卵的媚娃。”

Draco对这个用词皱起鼻子。

“你多久对我用一次那个？”

“我的诱惑力？也就一般般经常吧。”Draco拖着长腔说。

“怪不得我爱你爱得死去活来。”Potter干巴巴地说。

这句话让Draco头脑发晕。他看着地面。这不是Potter第一次这么说了，但依然搞得他像第一次听见一样哑口无言。

等到Draco抬起眼，他看到Potter的目光牢牢锁在他身体中段。“你在这做什么？我得赶门钥匙去布拉格。”

“可是你刚刚放弃了你的目的地。”Draco指出，走上前。

“我傻了。”Potter回答。他嗓音里的喑哑令Draco颤栗。

要遏制住他的翅膀很不容易。最近只要Potter近在咫尺它们似乎就会蹦出来。

他可以眼睁睁看到Potter的体温攀升，好像荨麻疹蔓延上他的喉咙。他们双双伸出手握住彼此。

“你应该走。”Potter轻声说。

“这个嘛……”Draco迟疑了下，“我想你是不是该和我一起。”

“我——什么？”Potter困惑地咧嘴笑了。他回过神时笑意变得柔软。

“告诉我理由。为什么我们应该要孩子？”

Potter的呼吸加快了。“我们会组建一个家庭，”他说，“我们可以给他们起名，把他们塑造成我们希望他们成为的任何样子。比我们更好的样子。”

Draco发出赞同的哼哼。

“想象一下你的灰眼睛。或者你的金发。我很乐意拥有一个跑来跑去的小Draco.”

Draco认为更妙的是一个小Potter, 有着疙疙瘩瘩的膝盖和阿瓦达索命绿的眼珠。

“我知道你没有安全感，但大着肚子的你看上去美极了。我不是说说而已，我发誓你当真如此。”

_恶_ _。_

“再想想小孩有多可爱——”

“Harry.”

“想想午间小憩，睡前故事，家庭晚餐，游戏之夜，外出野餐，意外魔法，还有——”

“成交。”Draco言简意赅地说。

“啥？”

“成交，你可以——”Draco脸红了，“我想要它。我想要—— _那个_ 。”

“噢，”Potter双眼发亮地看了他一会儿，“噢上帝啊，谢谢你。”他亲吻他，“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你。”

Draco虚弱地点头。“现在快来搞大我的肚子。趁你还没——爆炸什么的。”

Potter露出一个有些勉强的笑容，Draco看得出他动了真情。他给了Draco又一个吻，然后把他拉近，他们一起幻影移形回到格里莫广场。

*

“是个男孩。”她说。

Draco坐在诊疗室的床上，大脑无法思考。Potter呆住了，他们都在试图消化这条信息。

“你就能看出来了？”Draco问，有些警觉。Potter一个礼拜前刚刚让他中彩。

“媚娃的孕期相当短。你的蛋再过两个月就能生下来了。”

“操。”Draco说。Potter先前坚持要抓着他的手，现在Draco无情地紧紧攥着Potter，后者眨着眼，露出苦相，并试图悄悄挣脱。

“他有点紧张，”Potter说，“嗯，我们都有点。”

“要怎么样……呃……要怎么样把它生出来？”Draco一直以来极度害怕问这个问题。

“嗯，是这样的，用反向移形术终止妊娠通常不太可能，因为宝宝会紧张之类的，状态难以把握。但鉴于媚娃往往是卵生，胎儿被限定在一个区域里，就可以使用反向移形了。一旦你的羊水破裂，就能安全进行下一步操作。”治疗师Shaw说道。

Draco宽慰地松了口气。

Shaw继续说，“随着妊娠的发展，Mr. Potter, 你将会发现自己变得过分具有保护欲，这对支配者而言是完全正常的。Mr. Malfoy, 你会迎来更多筑巢行为，并且我确信你已经开始注意到你的翅膀要收回去变得越来越难。有时候会有获得魔力支持的需要，你也许会发现自己无意识地汲取Mr. Potter的力量。蛋生下来之后，它孵育的时长取决于……”

但愿Potter还在仔细听，因为对Draco来说，一切都已化为无法参透的凝滞。他眼神放空，思索着这 _真的_ 发生了，而且——

“Draco? Draco?”

有谁在叫他的名字。Draco抬起眼，Shaw和Potter都在瞧着他。

Potter俯下身，他们额头相抵。“一个男孩。”他低语，仿佛这是只属于他们两个的秘密。

Draco的嘴角动了动。“梅林啊，我爱你。”他冒失地说，都怪该死的荷尔蒙。Draco瞪大眼睛僵住了。

Potter看起来出离震惊。慢慢地，他露出笑容。“你是我的伴侣。你就是我的全部。”他喃喃道。

然后他直起身，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着Draco的后颈，彼此都兢兢业业地假装还在听Shaw扯个不停。

****尾声** **

Harry滔滔不绝。“晚上我把他裹在这条毯子里，有的时候，要是他寂寞了，我就跟他说会儿话，摸摸他的蛋壳还有……”

Malfoy背靠着门框，抄着双臂，兴趣缺缺地看着眼前这一幕。

这是Ron第一次带孩子，并且他实在是大惊失色。他给Hermione递过去一个眼神，里面写着： _这玩意不可能是个真正的孩子，我没说错吧？_

他的妻子回以一个怒视： _Ron别这么混球。_

Ron听烦了。“行啦，明白，我会照看你的假宝宝的，你尽管去睡Malfoy吧。把它放在工具柜边上的角落里就好。”

Harry怒不可遏，他的脸涨得血红。“我——你——工、工具gui——”

“Harry, 亲爱的，你要冒火星了。你知道我受不了这个。”Malfoy出现在他们身边抓住了Harry, 后者立刻熄火。金发青年把Harry拖走之前甩给Ron一个锐利的眼神，那是一个如果他们的假蛋宝宝出了任何事Ron将会生不如死的承诺。

Ron哼了一声，走开了，Hermione皱着眉，在臂弯里轻轻颠着那颗蛋。

*

带孩子比Draco预想的简单多了。他几乎就没做什么事儿。媚娃蛋的孵化周期少则数周，多达数年，在此期间“母亲”既不会有热潮期也不会……恶……排卵。目前为止已经11个月了，不管怎么看都是双赢。

只有Harry不这么认为。Harry依然有规律的热潮期，而且对于这颗蛋的保护欲变得极度旺盛。Draco怀孕时的某一次，Harry比喻意义上地在魔法部爆炸了，朝Draco的上司大吼大叫，谴责他胆敢把手搭在他伴侣肩上。待Harry总算恢复自制，他脸色苍白地跑掉了，然而几个四处游荡的记者已经拍到了照片，并开始征求Draco的意见以作引用。

近来Harry也变得特别容易自燃，都是紧张焦虑作祟。Draco尝试从他热潮期开始的第一时间就待在他身边。

“嗷！”Draco叫出了声，Harry刚才弹了他的乳头。

Harry停下他对Draco颈窝的侵略，那是他最喜欢吸咬的部位。“怎么搞的？”他皱眉。

“没什么，”Draco匆匆说，“给我撸出来吧。”只要不让他的手闲下来，怎样都行

Harry思考片刻，似乎有了更棒的主意。因为他俯下身去，Draco的呼吸开始发颤。

尽管快感强烈，Draco还是分心揉着他刺痛的胸部。那里微微肿起，他的乳头发疼。按照治疗师的说法，这是蛋即将孵化的征兆。显然他和胎儿有某种魔力联结。Draco已经打定主意不让Harry知道这个进展，以免搞得omnix越发焦躁难安。

当然了，当Harry在卧室里对他啃来啃去的时候，要隐瞒这一点是很难的。

“F-fuck,” Draco呻吟出声，手指绞紧Harry的头发，拼命试图不要挺腰。

他们的朋友们都很乐意担任保姆（他们中的大部分）。Draco不确定这样是不是必要，但距离似乎对Harry有帮助，尤其是热潮期的时候。

母亲和父亲也时不时帮忙照看，但Draco已经决定减少向他们求助，因为他无意撞见过好几次纯血至上主义小讲堂（谁知道他们的蛋宝宝有多容易被带歪呢？）。

孵化过程肯定会很神奇。如果蛋壳燃烧，那就意味着宝宝天生是个omnix. 如果宝宝张开翅膀冲破蛋壳，则说明他生下来就是个媚娃。如果宝宝只是动来动去直到蛋壳破裂，那么他从巫师到哑炮皆有可能，不过依然有着在特定诱因下显露魔法生物遗传性状的风险。

生活整个地改变了。Draco热潮期的缺席让他们得以探索自己对彼此而言究竟意味着什么。慢慢地，他们开始成为一对运转正常的爱侣，甚至在他们的关系上也更为公开（这是肯定的，Harry的那次爆发确保了这个）。他们会共进晚餐，决斗，玩追球手游戏。Draco严格以教名来称呼Harry（而Harry甚至不曾命令他这么做）。他们内在的相性度抹消了其他情侣在恋爱期间可能蒙受的神经紧张。更何况，还有最基本的对于为人父母的期冀促使他们避无可避地过起了居家日常。

Draco缺席的热潮期还促成了更平常的性生活（“去你的Potter, 别这么怕痒！”）。他们相处得很好。他们甚至……爱着彼此，在Draco醉得够厉害去承认这一点的时候，或者疲惫得卸下了防备的时候，或者蜷缩起来，在Harry吻遍他脸上的每一处直至他也对他说爱的时候。

当Draco和Harry第二天去接他们的（我不管你怎么说Ron那是我们的）宝宝，Harry，谢天谢地，比前几周要放松多了。

Draco坐下来，检查蛋壳上有没有哪怕最细微的一点裂痕。与此同时，Harry毫无必要地揉着Draco的肩膀。

“所以还在Malfoy庄园和格里莫广场两头跑？”Weasely边在Granger身旁坐下边问。

“是啊，”Harry说，笑着扬起脸，“不过我打算尽快开始找个大点的房子。”

Draco翻了个白眼。“Potter想要10个孩子起步。”

“哦？这就是为什么你最近这么会照顾人？”Hermione问Harry，“你想努力让他的魔法生物心情够好来产——来造出另一个蛋？”Draco极度讨厌那个“产”打头的词。

“而在这颗蛋还在孵育的时候我是办不到的，”Draco说，示意他臂弯里的蛋，“Harry要是 _听了_ 我说的就会明白。”

Harry腹黑地笑了。好像接受了一项挑战。Draco叹气，指使他接着按摩。 _等这颗蛋一孵出来他最好就打住这些有的没的。一个小孩已经足够了。_ Draco瘫软在Harry的触摸下。 _也许两个，或者……啊啊啊……混蛋。_ Harry该死地什么时候变得这么擅长按摩肩膀了？

*

Draco半夜醒来，翻了个身，本来可以开心地回去接着睡，然而瞥到Harry穿着睡衣站在那里，专注地盯着那颗蛋，抄着手臂。

Draco呻吟。“你有病啊。”

Harry一惊，扭头朝向他，面有愧色。

“回来睡觉。”

最后瞟了一眼蛋，Harry默许了，爬到被子下面。

“你不能再这样了，”Draco嘟囔着说，“你会把你自己逼疯的。”

“忍不住啊，”Harry喃喃着，“梅林，太久了。 _11个月了_ ，Draco.”

“完全正常。”Draco闭上眼睛。

“他还是太脆弱了。”

“他 _好得很_ 。”

“要是……要是他永远孵不出来怎么办？”

Draco猝然睁开眼，脸上血色尽褪。“你说什么？”他艰难开口，心脏在一次搏动后微微痉挛。

“我——不是这个意思——”

“你为什么那么说？怎么——你怎么敢？”Draco坐了起来，“大混蛋。”

“Draco—”

但Draco已经动手掐他的脖子了，Harry举起双手护住他的脸不被愤怒的爪子攻击。局面很快就脱离了控制，Harry擒住他的手把他压在身下。

 ** **“Omega,”**** 他愠怒地说。

Draco胸膛起伏。“操你。”他低声说，情绪有所平复，但也只是 _差不多_ 。

“我不知道我为什么说了那种话。我很抱歉。”

“最好是的。”

Harry放开了他，Draco翻到一边，心惊肉跳地想要入睡，结果却是睡意全无。他盯着那颗蛋，和Harry不久前的表现一模一样。他坐起身，放弃了入睡的尝试。

如果这是他的错呢？Shaw说过孵化时长不定，取决于不可测的魔力。也许和蛋的父母有关系，但没人说得清。而Draco现在吓得要命。

Draco看向那个窝。这是Harry做的。它一开始就不是一个简单的巢，而是一个升高了的稳当平台，铺着垫料，拦得足够好，蛋不至于滚走。Harry还持续往上加得越来越多。毯子，枕头，垫料，还有一切适合隔绝的东西。Draco对此感到困惑，于是查了一些资料。显然，一对正常的媚娃伴侣只会把蛋扔在抽屉里。Draco还没做好把这告诉Harry的心理准备。想到这里，他露出傻笑。

“你的咪咪怎么样？”Harry问。

直到这时Draco才意识到太阳出来了，Harry也醒了。Draco隔着睡衣漫不经心地揉着胸口。“真他妈疼。”他抱怨。

“是个好迹象。”Harry今早有些无微不至地乐观。

Draco斜着眼睛看他。“没有什么瞒得过你，是不是？”

“有关你的事儿都瞒不过。”Harry耸耸肩。

那一天的上班时间，Draco会议中途被点名。

“你那边crimson chards的进展如何？”

Draco清了清嗓子。“诅咒移除之后，他们仍保持完整，我就——呃——”他猛然之间双肺停摆，肠胃紧绞。蛋……有事情……发生了。Draco不清楚是他幻影移形了还是他的笔记板无端端化作了门钥匙，但他刹那间就发现自己来到了Granger-Weasley夫妇的起居室，正逢那枚蛋摔下来，裂成千百万色彩各异的碎片。

剩下的唯有一个哭号着的婴儿。Draco跪了下去。

Weasley晃进门，他的三明治颤巍巍地掉到地上。“我的天啊Malfoy, 恭喜！这真是——呃，我——我去叫Harry!”他跌跌撞撞地走了。

Draco几乎意识不到Weasley在说什么。他小心翼翼地把宝宝抱起来。

他滑溜溜，红通通的，但还是很完美。他有一头灿烂的金发和一双翠绿的眼睛，一下就博得了Draco的喜爱。他把宝宝紧紧搂在怀里。

周遭的一切都消逝了，整个世界只有新生儿的呼哧呼哧，以及胸口令人心安的一会儿就过去了的胀痛。Draco所能注意到的全部就是宝宝挨着他的温度和重量，直到他听见伴侣的呼唤，同时感到一只手顺着他的羽毛。

眨着眼从幻境中苏醒，Draco展开环绕身侧的翅膀，看到Harry蹲在他身旁，带着泪光闪闪的微笑。他低下头看到胸前的长袍敞开了，宝宝正在闭着眼睛吃奶。

Draco咬了咬嘴唇。他刚刚做出了顺从者反应。治疗师提过这种情况有可能出现。“呃，抱歉，从什么时候开始我——”

“你一切都好，”Harry坚持说，Draco平静下来，“几分钟而已。你 _应该_ 跟他建立绑定的，我只是……我控制不住自己。我想看看他。”他伸出手抚摸宝宝的头，双眼在镜片后闪烁，“梅林啊。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Draco靠着Harry，直到宝宝结束进食。Draco迟疑了下，把宝宝递给Harry来抱。

“你确定？”Harry不大肯定地问。

Draco并不确定，但他还是点了头。他慎而又慎地把宝宝安顿在Harry胸前，Harry仔细瞧着宝宝，轻轻拍着他的背，直到宝宝把奶吐在他工作长袍的前襟上。

尽管如此，Harry只是朝Draco咧嘴一笑，但他的神色立刻满溢担忧，Draco不禁好奇自己心里的焦躁是不是都写在了脸上。

“来，”Harry主动说，“Shaw说了，你们俩头几天需要大量接触。”

Draco很感激宝宝又回到了他的臂弯里。当肩膀的紧绷褪去，他忽然意识到角色的对调。认命于控制强烈的顺从者倾向的尝试终究是做无用功，Draco听见自己贸然出口，“你喜欢他吗？”

Harry定定地望着他，表情介于好笑与震惊之间。“当然啦。他是我的孩子，我 _爱_ 他。”

Draco木然地点头。

Harry看了他一会儿。“我也爱你，你知道的。”

Draco发出赞同的轻哼，脸颊发烫。杀千刀的顺从者荷尔蒙。

“我很开心，Draco. 为你感到骄傲。你是我想要的最完美的顺从者；你给我生了一个 _孩子_ 。”

通常而言，Harry会因为瞎逼逼这种支配者言论挨Draco的踹，但Draco发觉自己正努力不要太自我膨胀，而且Harry显然乐在其中。

“Alpha,” Draco呢喃着，双眼和碧眸相对。他知道他是他的支配者的奴隶，正如他的支配者对他俯首称臣。

“Omega,” Harry灼热地吐出这个词，双手捧住Draco的脸，眉宇间纠缠着强烈的占有欲。他垂下眼看向他们的婴儿，深深吸了口气，“我们回家。

****The End****


End file.
